A conventional easy jack is used to replace a new tire of vehicles.
As shown in FIG. 1-1, a first type of easy jack 10 with a single driving piece 12 formed on an end portion of a screw rod 11, and a thickness of the single driving piece 12 is 8 mm, the single driving piece 12 includes an aperture 121 defined thereon. As illustrated in FIG. 1-2, in the operation of the easy jack 10, a hook portion 131 of a fit post 13 is hooked with the aperture 121 of the single driving piece 12, and a flat portion 132 of the fit post 13 is horizontally fitted into a through slot 141 of a rotary stem 14 so that the rotary stem 14 is rotated to drive the fit post 13 to rotate the screw rod 11 by which the easy jack 10 is driven to move upwardly or downwardly, however such an operation has the following defects:
1. The hook portion 131 of the fit post 13 is hooked with the aperture 121 of the single driving piece 12, so a central axis line of the fit post 13 offsets from a central line of the screw rod 11, hence when rotating the rotary stem 14, a user has to holds the fit post 13 by one hand and rotates the rotary stem 14 by the other hand, thus having an inconvenient operation.
2. Due to the flat portion 132 of the fit post 13 is horizontally fitted into the through slot 141 of the rotary stem 14, so the easy jack 10 can be only driven manually.
To improve above-mentioned problems, an improved sleeve for matching with a power rotating tool is developed as shown in FIG. 1-3. The sleeve includes a sleeve body 20, and the sleeve body 20 has a polygonal fitting portion 201 (i.e., an inner fitting hole) formed on a first end thereof to fit with a power rotating tool 21 (such as a pneumatic gun) and has a recess 202 defined on a second end thereof and corresponding to the single extending piece 12 of the screw rod 11, such that the sleeve body 20 connects with the single extending piece 12 of the screw rod 11, and the fitting portion 121 is fitted with the power rotating tool 21 to drive the easy jack 10 to move upwardly or downwardly.
As shown in FIG. 2-1, a second type of easy jack 30 includes two driving pieces 32, 33 formed on an end portion of a screw rod 31, and a distance between the two driving pieces 32, 33 is 20-22 mm, the two driving pieces 32, 33 have two symmetrical apertures 321, 331 defined thereon and communicating and concentric with each other. As illustrated in FIG. 2-2, in the operation of the easy jack 30, the hook portion 131 of the fit post 13 is hooked with the two apertures 321, 331 of the two driving pieces 32, 33, and the flat portion 132 of the fit post 13 is horizontally fitted into the through slot 141 of the rotary stem 14 so that the rotary stem 14 is rotated to drive the fit post 13 to rotate the screw rod 31 by which the easy jack 30 is driven to move upwardly or downwardly, however such an operation has the same defects as those of the first type of easy jack 10.
To overcome above-mentioned defects, an improved sleeve for matching with the power rotating tool 21 is invented as shown in FIG. 2-3. The sleeve includes a sleeve body 40, and the sleeve body 40 has a polygonal fitting portion 401 (i.e., an inner fitting hole) formed on a first end thereof to fit with the power rotating tool 21 (such as the pneumatic gun) and has an extension 402 with a 20-22 mm of thickness, the extension 402 has two balls 403, 403 fixed on two side surfaces thereof, an outermost side distance between the two balls 403, 404 are equal to two diameters of the two symmetrical apertures 321, 331 of the two driving pieces 32, 33, such that the extension 402 is inserted between the two driving pieces 32, 33, and the two balls 403, 404 are limited in the two symmetrical apertures 321, 331 so that the sleeve body 40 is connected with the two driving pieces 32, 33, and the fitting portion 401 is fitted with the power rotating tool 21 to drive the easy jack 30 to move upwardly or downwardly.
Referring further FIG. 3-1, a third type of easy jack 50 includes another two driving pieces 52, 53 formed on an end portion of a screw rod 51, and a distance between the two driving pieces 52, 53 is 16 mm, the two driving pieces 52, 53 have two symmetrical apertures 521, 531 defined thereon and communicating and concentric with each other. As illustrated in FIG. 3-2, in the operation of the easy jack 50, the hook portion 131 of the fit post 13 is hooked with the two apertures 521, 531 of the two driving pieces 52, 53, and the flat portion 132 of the fit post 13 is horizontally fitted into the through slot 141 of the rotary stem 14 so that the rotary stem 14 is rotated to drive the fit post 13 to rotate the screw rod 31 by which the easy jack 50 is driven to move upwardly or downwardly. An improved sleeve for matching with the power rotating tool is invented as shown in FIG. 3-3. the sleeve includes a sleeve body 60, and the sleeve body 60 has a polygonal fitting portion 601 (i.e., an inner fitting hole) formed on a first end thereof to fit with the power rotating tool 21 (such as the pneumatic gun) and has an extension 602 with a 16 mm of thickness, the extension 602 has two ball fixed on two side surfaces thereof, and an outermost side distance between the two balls are equal to two diameters of the two symmetrical apertures 521, 531 of the two driving pieces 52, 53, such that the extension 602 is inserted between the two driving pieces 52, 53, and the two balls are limited in the two symmetrical apertures 521, 531 so that the sleeve body 60 is connected with the two driving pieces 52, 53, and the fitting portion 601 is fitted with the power rotating tool 21 to drive the easy jack 50 to move upwardly or downwardly.
Nevertheless, when the first type of easy jack, the second type of easy jack, and the third type of easy jack are driven by the power rotating tool, different sleeves have to be used to connect with the power rotating tool and to drive the first type of easy jack, the second type of easy jack, and the third type of easy jack, thus having troublesome operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.